


The Stowaway

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51, Th3_Morrigan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Co-written with an amazing fellow author, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: In the hopes of starting a new life, you and your brother have signed on to the Jackdaw. Well more like he signed on and you were a stowaway. Now you have been found out and you must now deal with Captain Edward Kenway.This story was started by the incredibly talented Th3_Morrigan. The first part up until the hunt was written by her, the rest by me. Check out some of her other works :) I promised you will not be dissapointed.





	The Stowaway

The big scary black man was half carrying, half dragging you by the scruff to the captain’s quarters. You had been on this ship a few weeks now, the captain having recruited you and your brother personally. Of course, then, he had no idea you were a woman. No one knew. It was a secret you and your brother kept between yourselves.

Until a few moments ago, when you were caught, quite literally, with your pants down.

Going to the head on a ship full of men was not the easiest thing in the world for a woman, especially one in hiding. For one thing the head was located on the deck, out in the open. You always had to wait till the dead of night to do your business. It was one of the reasons you always took the night watch too. Confident that the rest of the crew was either asleep or drunk, you made your way to the head and did your business, only to have the quartermaster show up. 

He moved quietly, as he always did. You would have been spared this trouble had you not startled and dropped your pants as you stood up when you saw him.

He was just as surprised as you were, but he quickly composed himself and decided you needed to be reported to the captain. The quartermaster brought you to the captain’s quarters, barging in without so much as a knock. They were close like that, you noticed early on. Captain Kenway held his quartermaster with such high regard you could almost say they were equals.

The captain was at his desk, poring over some maps, unperturbed by the rude intrusion as you were so unceremoniously dragged inside.

"What’s this then, Ade,“ the captain asked, coming around the desk with a sigh. "What’s the lad done?” Kenway was a fair captain that much you’ve heard. But of course you’ve also heard the stories of him being a really brutal man, especially to those who crossed him.

The quartermaster dropped you on the ground before the captain.

"That,“ Ade said, jabbing a finger in your direction, "is no lad. You seem to have recruited yourself a woman.”

The captain stopped in front of you. You met his gaze head on, with all the defiance you could muster. You decided if you were going to die now, you weren’t going to do it whimpering.

"A woman? Are you sure?“

Ade nodded.

"Well how did you find out? Were you out looking for a game of back gammon or summat shite?”

If any other man made that comment he would have died ten times before hitting the ground, but it was Captain Kenway speaking. Adewale ignored the insinuation.

"Caught her with her pants down, literally. She was using the head.“

The captain found that rather funny and laughed heartily as he grabbed a chair and set it beside you.

You looked at him questioningly as he held his hand out to you.

"I might be a pirate, but I still do have enough manners to help a lady up.”

You took his hand with some reluctance. He helped you up and bade you sit on the chair he offered.

"So,“ he said as he made his way back to his own chair behind the large desk and took a seat, "what the bloody hell is a woman doing on my ship?”

You shrugged. “Looking for adventure?” It was out of your mouth before you could think of a better answer to get you out of this bloody mess.

Kenway huffed. “You know, when women say they’re looking for adventure they usually mean a trip to the countryside on horseback or some other shite like that. Now tell me why you’re really here.”

You look at him reluctantly, wondering where to start.

"Are you escaping a lover?“ he asked, when you didn’t reply. "A husband? Your family? What was it you were so desperate to leave behind that you had to resort to this?”

"It’s not like that,“ you say quietly. "I mean I was escaping London, yes. There was nothing there for me but a factory job. Either that or work the streets as a whore.”

"So you chose to be a pirate?“ Ade said from behind you. You could hear the sneer in his voice.

"No! I don’t think anyone in their right mind would want to be a pirate by choice…” you stopped, realizing both men- both pirates- were staring at you. “I didn’t mean that. I mean I- I meant-”

"I recruited you with that other gent, that man built like an ox, from that trade ship we plundered, right?“ Kenway asked as he poured himself some rum and drowned it in two gulps. "Is he really your brother? Did he put you up to this?”

"No! I mean, yes, he is my brother, but no, he had nothing to do with this. If anything, this was all my fault.“

"Let me guess,” the captain said, “you stowed away.”

You nodded.

"And he found you and decided to disguise you as a boy.“

You nodded again, and the captain laughed.

"You wouldn’t believe how many times that’s happened. How long were you out at sea before we caught you?”

"About two weeks.“

"I must say, you’re the first woman who hasn’t given up after at a week. None have ever survived disguised as long as you have.”

You shrugged. “I do what I have to, captain.”

"Aye,“ he said as he poured himself some more rum. He offered you some, but you declined. "I have to do my job as well. I’m afraid many of my men are rather superstitious and they won’t take too kindly to having a woman on board, what with it being bad luck and all.”

You shivered. You figured his options were to either drop you off at the next port or set you out at sea right now and put your fate in the hands of the ocean, or whatever ship came by. You didn’t think he would do the latter.

The captain turned to his quartermaster. “What do you think, Ade? What should we do with this little lass?”

"We could set her out to sea now.“ You shivered. "Or we could let the crew have her. I doubt they would resent her being here if they could get something out of her in return.”

You paled at that, eyes widening. He wouldn’t dare!

Captain Kenway laughed. “You’ve gone and frightened her, man.”

"Yes, well, The Jackdaw has no room for useless stowaways.“

You rounded on him then. "Excuse me! I’ve been on this boat-”

“Ship,“ Kenway corrected.

"Ship, sorry. I’ve been on this bloody ship for two weeks. I have been working my ass off just like everyone else! How dare you call me useless.”

"I like her, Ade. Such a fiery spirit, and she’s not afraid of you.“

"She should be,” was all Ade said. You were still glaring at him. He glared back. He did frighten you, but the prospect of being passed around among the crew was more frightening.

"She has a point, though, Ade. She does her fair share, despite being a lass.“

You turn your attention back to the captain, hopeful.

The Captain eyed you from above the rim of his glass as he took a sip of rum. "I’m feeling generous today, Ade,” he finally said. “I think I’ll keep her.”

Ade just grunted his response and finally left the cabin.

You were a bit confused by his answer though. “What…exactly do you mean by ‘keep me’?”

Kenway raised an eyebrow, then laughed when he realized what his answer sounded like to you.

"I’m sorry, lass. I meant keep you on as crew. We are shorthanded at the moment, and I need all hands I can get.“

You sighed, relieved. "Thank you, captain.”

"After this little errand I’m on, we’re sailing back to Nassau. Perhaps, if you like, you could settle there, aye?“

"That would be nice, captain.”

"That’s that then. Till we get to Nassau, you’re part of the crew. I expect you to do your duties. If I catch you slacking off, it’s down in the drink with you, or to the men, understood?“ He had suddenly turned very business-like, setting the rules and punishments. He held out his hand.

"But if I do my duties, I have your protection from your men, yes?” You knew you might have been overstepping your boundaries, but you took a chance to further secure your safety. It was, after all, just your life on the line.

"Aye.“

"And may I also be permitted to use your private toilet?” Your fingers were crossed.

Kenway sighed. “Fine. But be discreet about it.”

"Aye, captain.“ You took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Thank you.”

He nodded. “Get out of here then.”

You scurried away from his quarters, thankful to be out of that mess alive.

The next day, you went about your duties as usual. They consisted mainly of swabbing the deck and assisting Cook in the galley (which mostly involved you gathering ingredients and food stuff from the stores of the ship). Old Jim, one of the more patient seadogs, also took time out to teach you how to manage the ropes. As far as he was concerned, you weren’t expected to be swabbing the decks your whole life and somebody had to teach you to be a proper deck hand. 

Adewale kept a close eye on you, no doubt waiting for an opportunity to get you thrown off the ship. Every time your eyes happened on him he glowered at you. The captain, on the other hand, went about his business as usual, barking orders from the helm, never giving you a second thought. Grateful for his mercy, you did your best to learn all you could and as the days went on, found yourself enjoying the life of a pirate more and more.

A few days later, you were going about your duties up top when you heard the bellowing voice of Adewale “There she goes! Humpback!”

Looking off in the distance, sure enough, a large humpback whale crested above the water. Looking back to Captain Kenway, he quickly corrected course and headed straight for the whale, knowing if caught, such a prize would help provide the crew with supplies for weeks. 

Once close enough to the creature, Kenway handed control of the ship over to Adewale and walked down to the lower deck. Yelling for the whaleboat to be readied, Kenway quickly began stripping down his gear and clothes. As he did so, you couldn’t help but watch and the more he stripped down, the more you found yourself turning a bit red. 

When all was said and done, Kenway had stripped down to his trousers and nothing more, revealing a form that was far stronger than you had expected and a form that was covered in ink. Despite this, you couldn’t help but feel a bit of admiration for the Captain. He could have easily deligated this to another crew member, but as you had learned during your time on the Jackdaw, there were just somethings that the Captain preferred to do himself.

Climbing onto the whaling boat, Kenway and a few other crew members rowed out closer to the whale. Because all hands would be needed to help if the Captain succeeded, everyone was up top watching the hunt. You had never seen such a hunt before, so you found a good place to watch.

The whale put up a good fight. Even with several well-placed shots by the Captain, the creature was bound and determined to not give in. Every time it would lift and bring down its tail near the small boat, you feared that the Captain would be finished. Looking to the other crew members, they were attentive but didn’t appear to be as nervous. They had great faith in their Captains skills as a hunter.

It had come down to the last few harpoons by the time the whale gave up the fight. As Adewale steered the ship towards the beast, you were able to get a better look at it and as the crew worked to hoist it up out of the water, you got the full measure of it and you found yourself wondering just how all of it was going to fit on the Jackdaw. 

You were pulled aside to help bring the whaleboat back up and as you did so, you caught another eyeful of the Captain, drenched in sea water and a bit worn from the hunt, but unharmed. Shaking the water from his hair, the Captain climbed back onto the boat, grabbed his clothing and gear and retreated to his quarters. As he walked away, he briefly glanced at you and winked, making you blush again. You were so entranced by him that it took a moment or two for Old Jim to get your attention to help putting the boat away.

Once that was complete, you looked around for the Captain, but he remained in his quarters. Thinking he was resting, you continued with other duties, the image of him from the hunt still in the back of your mind.

Over the next few days, it took a fair amount of effort to focus on your duties. Below decks was easy enough, but anytime you were up top, and the Captain had the helm, it took everything you had to keep your focus for you discovered you couldn’t look at him without remembering what he had underneath his clothing. And if that wasn’t enough, that image didn’t leave you even while you slept for one morning you woke up whispering his name.

During this time, you brother continued to keep watch over you as best he could. So as not to give you away and to not have the crew turn on him, he kept a distance but would speak with you when he could. Having told him of the Captains offer, he urged you to take it so that you would be safe. At the moment, that was your plan, but if you had learned anything during your time as a pirate, plans changed as quickly and as often as the wind did.

After three weeks at sea, the Jackdaw was finally returning to Nassau. After stopping at a few of the outer forts for some business the Captain had and picking up some items, he ordered that it was time to return so that the crew might have a few days of rest. While most of the crew was glad to hear the news, you found yourself a bit disappointed. You had grown accustomed to life on the Jackdaw and having had a taste of some adventure, at least more than you would have ever had in London, now you were not too keen to settle in Nassau.

It wasn’t just the life of a pirate that made you want to stay, it was the Captain as well. Despite not having spoken to him personally since the evening you were caught, you found yourself feeling more and more attracted to him and if you were to settle in Nassau, you might not see much of him after that, if you would ever see him again. The closer the ship got to Nassau, the more torn you were. Sure, Nassau might be safer than the ship, but it wouldn’t have him.

The night before you were due to arrive, you got ready to go on watch. No sooner had you come up top when you heard (“Y/M/N) the Captain wants you in his quarters.”

Stunned that you were being called, you hoped that you hadn’t done anything wrong. Taking a deep breath, you walked up to the door and knocked.

“Enter!” You heard him say and stepping inside, you held your breath and hoped for the best.

The Captain, to your surprise was alone and sitting at his desk. Nearby was an open crate and on his desk looked to be a bottle of rum and a few goblets.

“You can rest easy lass” He spoke gently. “You’re in no danger here”

Taking a seat across from him, Kenway handed you one of the goblets. Taking the other, he took a deep drink, sat it back down and said “So lass, we reach Nassau tomorrow. One more wake up and it’s a new life for you. Well, another new life I suppose.”

“Yes, it is Captain.” You replied nervously.

“I admit lass, you lasted longer than I thought you would. Not only that, you have proven yourself quite well. Even Ade has stopped complaining about you.” Kenway admitted laughingly. At that bit of information, you couldn’t help but smile. Knowing that you had proven the Quartermaster wrong filled you with pride.

“I called you in here lass because I wanted to thank you for keeping your end of the deal. And I’ve something else for you. Look in that crate there.” He gestured to it.

Standing up, you walked over to it and saw it was filled with clothing and other items for a woman. Looking back at him stunned Kenway said “I found these on one of the empty ships we raided a while back. I was just going to take them to one of the local houses, but I thought you might need them to start your new life. I can’t promise it all fits though.”

“Thank you, Captain,” You replied stammering. Picking up one of the dresses, you felt the material catch on your now rough hands. It was the finest cloth you had ever felt in your life and the dress was the most beautiful one you had ever seen in your life.

“You should see if it fits you lass.” Kenway suggested. “You can change behind there if you wish” He said, nodding to his private sleeping area.

Blushing at his suggestion, but curious to know, you dug through the crate to see if there were any petticoats or stays that you could wear with the dress. Taking what you could find, you went back into his sleeping area, where to your surprise there was a large bed and stripped off your clothes and let your hair loose. Slowly putting on each piece as best you could, you were grateful they were things you could put on without help. Once you finished, you realized that there was no looking glass for you to see your reflection in, so you hoped you looked presentable. There was no telling what the weeks at sea had done to your appearance.

Walking back out slowly, you looked to the Captain and wondered if he would start laughing at the sight of you. To your surprise, he didn’t laugh at all. He seemed to go pale in the face as if he had seen something otherworldly.

“Do I look awful Captain?” You asked nervously as you walked closer to him.

“I can think of a few words to call you lass. “Awful” isn’t one of them” Kenway spoke gently and he meant it. The dress itself fit you as if it were tailored to your form, the color of it matching your eyes perfectly.

Despite seemingly ignoring you over the last few weeks, the Captain had in fact kept a close eye on you. Not in the hopes that you would mess up as Adewale had hoped, but he found himself curious to see how long you would stick things out. When you had proven yourself, the Captain found himself feeling conflicted. Here he had offered to leave you at Nassau and give you a chance to start a new life, but now he found himself hoping that you would change your mind.

Kenway remained sitting as you joined him back at his desk. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and took your hand in his, pulling you a bit closer. Despite having the rough hands of a sailor, his touch was surprisingly gentle to you and it made you blush.

“Do you still want to start a new life in Nassau lass?” Kenway inquired.

If the captain had asked you that a few weeks back, you answer would have been “Yes”. Now standing before him, you hesitated.

“What is it you truly want lass?” He asked gently.

It was all overwhelming. Your chance at a new life was just hours away and here you realized you already had a new life. A life that included someone you never expected to meet, let alone fall for.

Before you could stop yourself, you quickly straddled the Captains lap, lifting your skirts as you did so. Kenway quickly took the hint and pulled you in for a kiss, running his hands over you as your mouth explored his.

Breaking the kiss briefly, you spoke breathlessly “You, Captain.”

Knowing his chair wouldn’t allow for what you had in mind, Kenway lifted you up and sat you on the desk, quickly clearing some space for the two of you. With his mouth still on yours, he began stripping down, first his gear than his clothes, even faster than he before the hunt weeks ago.

While Kenway busied himself with his clothes, you began removing yours. With yours being a bit more complicated, it took you longer. As soon as Kenway finished, he quickly began helping you with yours, tossing them everywhere and no sooner did he have your stays and chemise removed than he pulled you close to him, burying his face in your tits.

Grabbing his goblet of rum, he poured the remaining amount over your tits and quickly began lapping it up. As the sweet liquid ran down your breasts to your nipples, Kenway began licking and sucking at them, savoring the flavor and the loud whimpering sounds you were making. Biting your lip so as not to let the crew hear you, you bit so hard you nearly drew blood.

After licking up the last drops of rum, Kenway gently laid you flat on the desk and pulled your hips to him. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he reached for his cock and for a few moments, stroked it in front of you so that you might see what you were in for. Sliding it down to your opening, teasing you mercilessly, you were ready to beg before he finally slid himself in, making you arch your back as he did so and making you cry out.

“Hush lass” he spoke, putting a hand over your mouth “We can’t have the crew finding out”

Keeping his hand on your luscious mouth, Kenway kept a steady pace, occasionally pulling out to such a point he was fucking you with just the tip of his cock. This relentless teasing of him made you moan and writhe even more on the desk. Even with Kenway’s hand muffling your sounds, nothing could be done about the sounds of the desk moving in time with both you and Kenway. There was only one thing for it.

Without warning, Kenway let go of your mouth and reached underneath you and lifted you off his desk. With his cock still firmly inside you, he carried you back to his sleeping area and laid the both of you flat on the bed. His mouth finding yours again, Kenway delighted the feeling of your tongue caressing his and with both of your legs still wrapped around him, resumed his pace from earlier.

Hands lying flat on the bed, Kenway steadied himself. Watching you writhe below him, the light from the lanterns casting a warm glow over you, making you look even more inviting to him. Taking a finger, he traced it over your lips and found himself surprised when you took it in your mouth, sucking on it before taking the others in as well. Kenway couldn’t help but think of how good those lips would be wrapped around something else.

As the Captain kept at you, going deeper with each thrust, pushing you further and further, you found yourself biting your fist to keep quiet. In all your imaging’s involving him, you hadn’t expected him to be as passionate as he was. You also found yourself marveling at how gentle he was being with you. Being known as one of the deadliest pirate captains in the Caribbean, a part of you expected that he might simply take you, finish with you quickly and be done with you.

Looking up at him, with his head bowed low, his hair all over the place, he looked like a man possessed and perhaps he was. You didn’t know how long it had been for the Captain, but you found yourself wondering if he hadn’t been with a woman for quite a while. You hoped he found you to be pleasurable.

Remembering how you had straddled him in the chair earlier, Kenway spoke huskily “Do you want back on top lass?”

Shaking your head yes, Kenway rolled the both of you over with practiced ease.

Placing your hands on his chest, you took a deep breath, and started rocking your hips slowly, enjoying the feel of him throbbing even more with you on top. As you found your rhythm, speeding up a bit at time, you watched with delight as the Captain’s eyes rolled back in his head and hearing the growls escape his mouth, you smiled at the sight of him being under your control for once.

“Harder lass” He moaned “Ride me as hard as you can.”

Shifting your weight, you obeyed the Captain and went at him as hard and fast as you could. Despite telling you earlier to be quiet, it wasn’t long before the Captains own moans of pleasure were much louder than yours and you found yourself putting a hand over his mouth. Before you could repeat his warning from earlier, he took your fingers in his mouth, much like you had earlier and you found yourself shivering at the feel of him sucking on them.

Still keeping your pace, you could feel yourself throbbing and growing even hotter, signaling to you that you wouldn’t last much longer. The Captain seemed to notice this as he took his hands and placed him on your hips, holding you tightly to him.

“That’s it lass” Kenway groaned “Cum for me”

It was but a moment longer before you let go completely and feeling yourself contract, you gushed, so much so that you made quite the mess below. As your climax slowed down, you went to move off the Captain, only for him to keep you in place.

Quickly flipping you back down and onto your stomach, Kenway laid on top of you and slid himself back inside. With his mouth grunting and growling right next to your ear, Kenway went at you just as hard as you had him and mere moments later, burying his face in your neck and biting down, making you cry out again, Kenway emptied himself of every bit of his cum, filling you up and adding to your already sticky legs.

Flopping down next to you, the two of you lay in silence while the both of you tried to catch your breath. Already sore, but feeling blissful none the less, you observed the Captain as he came down from his high.

“I think the crew heard us” You said in a raspy voice.

“Aye, if they did, they did. Besides, I venture most are too excited about being in Nassau tomorrow to give anything else much thought.” Kenway said.

Realizing you had forgotten about your shift, you started to get up to get dressed.

“Where are you going lass?” He asked.

“I have guard duty” You replied.

Wordlessly, Kenway got up and went to the door. Opening it a crack, he stuck his head out a few moments. Afterwards, he closed it and came and laid back down on the bed next to you.

“Your helping me tonight.” Kenway said, still trying to catch his breath.

Feeling drained in every possible way, you reached for a pillow to lay your head on. Kenway did the same and pulled the blanket over the two of you. It wasn’t long before the sea lulled the both of you to sleep.

The next morning, the rays of sun and the sound of Adewale yelling commands woke you up. Looking around, you noticed an arm wrapped around your waist. At some point during the night, the Captain had pulled you into his arms and was holding you close.

Kenway himself began to stir and opened his eyes. Waking up to your delightful form brought a huge smile to his face as did the memories of the night before.

After a few moments, it hit the two of you. You would soon be arriving at Nassau. And you had a decision to make.

Turning over to face Kenway, he quickly began running his fingers through your hair.

“Are you ready to start your life in Nassau?” He asked gently

Thinking it over, you knew that would be the safe option. No more hiding yourself from the others. You had clothes and you had money to do as you pleased now. You could settle now, and your brother wouldn’t have to worry about you anymore.

That was what you should want, you told yourself. But when faced with that question last night, you had a different answer.

“I’m not ready yet Captain.” You replied honestly. “I mean I do still want to start a life there, but I’m not ready to settle just yet. I want to see more of what the sea has to offer. I want to sail on the Jackdaw a bit longer.”

“Are you sure about that lass? It would mean more hiding.” Kenway warned.

“No one ever said that building a new life would be easy. But I want to see and do more first. Then perhaps settle in Nassau. I want to have no regrets when I do so.” You admitted.

Kenway couldn’t help but admire your honesty.

“Well lass, if that’s the case, we had best get to it.” Kenway said with a smile.

Getting dressed, Kenway waited until it was clear enough that you could slip out of the cabin. Quickly taking your place with the crew, you could see Nassau on the horizon.

“I’m ready.” You told yourself. “I’m ready for my new life”


End file.
